Season 1
1) Pilot-''' Dorinda O'Connell life is not an happy ending. She suddenly meets a mysterious man named David who is anima warrior from the magical kingdom of Altima. David is desperate need of Dorinda's help when he tries to convince that she is the long-lost daughter of KIng James and Queen Emma who sent her away because the attack of the evil sorocer Luther. Dorinda does not believe every word David's story buts soon notices a power that she unleashes. 2) 'Never say Never-' Still not believing his story, Dorinda prepares to go to college for education. David still tries to convince Dorinda but still refuses. When Dorinda uncovers a secret that was kept from her. She storms away from town and being kidnapped by a stranger. David goes to rescue her. 3) '''Things Change- After quiting her job, Dorinda goes to college but the school shuts down. A person was threating to burn down the school. Dorinda discovers a book that shows where she really came from. David struggles to try to protect Dorinda. Dorinda meets the mayor Teressa who becomes her rival and wants to leave. 4) Just a Dream-''' Dorinda starts to experience weird visions and dreams shows her past and future. Other event occurs where, Emma and James unexpected meeting in the dark forest, Emma is pregnant with Dorinda. David gets a message from an old friend Miranda who tell him that he needs to hurry before time runs out for him and Dorinda. 5) '''The Savior- Dorinda meets the professor named Alexander of the university. Alexander secretly knows Dorinda really is. Alexander helps get through her life. Alexander shows Dorinda the legends of the savior who is the Dorinda' descendent. 6) Magic is Everything-Dorinda starts to discover her powers. She practices 7) 8) 9) 10) A Land Before Magic- This episode shows where it all begun. The original king and queen who created and ruled the kingdom of Altima. The king and queen ruled the kingdom. They suddenly died from sickness. Until the new King and Queen: James and Emma. Emma and James now rules the kingdom. They gave birth to their child named Dorinda O'Connell. 11) Gone with the Wind- 12) Training- David decides to train Dorinda to become anima warrior. Dorinda wonders what she can defeat him. She trains for 2 weeks. 13) The Return- 15) Time is Running Out- Dorinda has a terrible dream about her home. She decides to go to Altima by herself with Kyle. She drives to the Altima. She runs out of gas. Dorinda and Kyle a magical portal which lead them to an magical realm that will lead them to the Kingdom. 16) The Kingdom Part I- Dorinda, David and Kyle was still traveling to Altima. They battle dragons, oregos, and giants. They leads to the Mountains of Altima. 17) The Kingdom Part II-After passing the mountains, They go through the dark forest where dark reality comporsing Dorinda. Dorinda stops by a cabin. She meets an young women named Claire who used to be an barmaid of Emma .She struggles fighting through the dark forest. 18) The Kingdom Part III-Finally, They arrived to the kingdom. Dorinda was still unconsious from being hallucintated in the dark forest. She changes her outfit .Dorinda faces off with Luther. She fights him. After the battle, Dorinda reunites with her birth parents. She lives happily ever after.